User blog:Carabe197/Sanguine Ocean Frenzy
This is Interactive comic set in the One Piece world, before any of the canon timeline characters were alive, 100-or-so-years in the past. You can use any Devil Fruits, since these people will be dead when the canon characters get them. Main cast are made of original characters by SOF wiki users. Those who dont know how this works: put commands for the characters in the comments, when multiple characters have been revealed, put name before the command, like "Jack: get some bread". I hope this goes well. SOF 01.jpg|'Your ”Guill Verne”, sea traveling drifter, hailing from far away land. For generations, Vernes family has been travelers, never staying in one place for too long. Now its his turn to go off on his own and expirience the wonders of this vast world.' SOF 02.jpg|'For past couple of day, Verne has been rowing onward in large backet. Actual boats cost lot of money and his pockets werent deep enough for one, let alone for ship. Luckilly, this is the West Blue, which lacks the Sea Kings and rumored weather changes coloring the Grand Line. The basket, which Verne decided to christen "Vagrants Charm" would never get one by in those waters. There are no more rashions left and only thing to do is to look for the next island, since, as Verne has come to realize, sudden movements in "Vagrants Charm" tend to cause the basket to capsise.' 'What are you going to do now?' Verne--->Try to fish something with his sword SOF 03.gif|'This is Guill family heirloom, passed from your grandfather to his son and then finally to Verne. It has served family well. Helped from one life threatening moment to the next.' SOF 04.jpg|'And now, Verne is about to use it to the most honorable and respectful way such age old artifact deserves: getting a way to forlong meeting with "The Gristly Grim Clackers Grotto Grasp". In less flowery way, " getting lunch."' SOF 05.jpg|'Weep, livestock of the seas, your reaper has arrived to munch on your spoils....' SOF 06.jpg|'TRAT, fish seem to swim too deep, or the familys trusty killing weapon wasn't made for this kind of purpose. Maybe on some upcoming island has blacksmith that could turn this sword into a nodachi. Then there would be nothing to stop you from pilfering the seagods domain. But for now, be wary fish folk, as your reaper has been merciful.' SOF 07.jpg|'Verne does not feel down about this "Fishing Failure".' SOF 08.jpg|Quick estimation of the Guill Vernes Stats: With the provies "genius " idea of trying tofish with sword, Vernes WISDOM has lowered to 11, his HUNGER also went more red, now standing in whooping 7, almost at the "Gut Twisting Hunger", POWERs at 3.5, due to rowing and lack of food and finally his DON at maximum 12. Nothing can bring it down. No new attack for long time, says ATTACK bar. Verne---> Prays to the god of fishermen and luck, Ebisu, for his next meal. SOF 09.gif|'Of course!!! Gods, every faithful travelers friend. If you can`t get help from world dominated by flesh, you turn to spiritual help.' SOF 10.jpg|'Verne: Oh Great Ebisu, God of the Fishermen, please heed these words of hardworking man on a noble quest around you kingdom: Open the school gates and let the children play!!!!!' SOF 11.jpg|'Even though he has heard of tales of people surviving days with only salt as their sustanance, Verne is not sure if the idea would work with sea water. SOF 12.jpg|'While making the "Deep Drink Dip " and swallowing some of the "Salty Sea Salza", Verne remember that he was an atheist. Must have slipped out of mind during all this "Famine Fueled Foolery".' SOF 13.jpg|'Trat, compass is waterlogged. And now Inventory is flooding. Swords going to rust and all the bills will turn to papery mush.' Verne---> Curse the Gods instead, maybe the devils of the sea will be kinder to you. ' ' SOF 14.jpg|'''Verne feels that after getting all of his belonging ether soaked or definitely ruined for the future, its good time to switch gears and so, he lets out the most creative god depraving rant, colored with words that could taint the souls of every pure cute animal in the world, to the point where they would exterminate their own species. Silence is deffening, waiting the pin drop. SOF 15.jpg|'Murder and edam!!!! It doesn't seem that Verne has neither Gods nor the Devil's blessing. As this realization goes through his head, horizon present the pin: a massive dark cloud of fog is heading to his direction, and the tides are pushing him towards this "Daunting Dark Domain".' SOF 16.jpg|'Verne: *Oh, that sidetaking, forktailed, red skinned son of a monkey wrench....*' SOF 17.jpg|'Veil has descended and no more can anyone see anything in this "Abysmal Area". Only thing left for Verne is to wait once more. No one said that powers that be wea only two shoes....' ' '''Verne---> Rely upon the aid of some sea creature(s).' ' SOF 18.jpg|'Sorry to say, but if the previous pathetic try at the fishing didnt show, there is no sea creature around, not that Verne could tell, his little visually impaired.' ' Verne---> If sea creatures aren't around, then Verne will have to rely on animals who dwell in the sky for air support. ' SOF 18.jpg|'Sorry to say, but if there are any flying creatures nearby, they would never try to go trough fog...' SOF 19.jpg|'But, wait a moment... There is a light, in the distance. And it seems to be coming closer. Is this Vernes salvation, or new misfortune just behind the corner?' ' Verne---> Ask the light for help, third time's the charm after all. ' ' SOF 20.jpg|'''Well, you know what they say, in for a berrie, and so on. Verde decided to tempt the fate one last time to close the circle of tries. He can only hope that this time will be different... SOF 21.jpg|'Now, the source of the light is much clearer: it's coming from boat lantern. One can only imagine what kind of being rides waves in this kind of thick fog.....' ''' Category:Blog posts